Le choc des Dieux
by Loufoc
Summary: OS SLASH HPDM! en 2 parties mais bon... c'est quand même un OS nan? Que se passetil lorsque les deux Dieux du sexe de tout Poudlard se rencontrent? Un choc des plus électrique et une nuit qui n'en finit plus!
1. Le choc des Dieux, Part I

Le choc des Dieux

Auteur: Loufoc'

Disclaimer: malheureusement, ni les personnages ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent! Ils sont à la propriété de notre Ô combien merveilleuse J.K. Rowling! Que Merlin l'a bénisse! Lol

Annonce: comme je l'ai dit dans ma fic « Les lois malfoyennes », je me ressource auprès de ces chers petits OS pour retrouver mon inspiration qui m'a été volée! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, c'est mon premier!

Rating: M... comme Malfoy! Lool.

Annonce (2): Cette fic présente une relation homosexuelle donc homophobes ou autres, si ca ne vous plait pas, vous savez où se trouve la sortie, sinon abstenez-vous de tout commentaire malveillant. Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas!

Résumé: OS SLASH HPDM! (en 2 parties mais bon... c'est quand même un OS hein?) Que se passe-t-il lorsque les deux Dieux du sexe de tout Poudlard se rencontrent? Un choc des plus électrique et une nuit qui n'en finit plus!

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Le choc des Dieux, Part I

- t'as entendu Padma ce matin?

- non, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

- Elle prétend qu'elle n'a jamais autant prit son pied hier soir!

- Sérieux?

- Oué! Elle affirme que Potter est le meilleur coup qu'elle se soit jamais tapé!

- Et Merlin sait qu'elle s'en ait fait, des mecs!

- Tu crois qu'il est aussi bon que Malfoy? Tout le monde dit que c'est un Dieu ce mec!

- Oui, je sais! Il faudra lui demander! Elle s'est bien tapé Malfoy la semaine dernière?

- Oui oui, elle me l'a encore répété hier matin!

- Alors nous avons deux Dieux du sexe à Poudlard! Voilà qui est intéressant! Mais... lequel peut prétendre au poste suprême?

Voilà le genre de conversation qu'on pouvait entendre tous les matins dans le château! Il était de notoriété publique que Potter et Malfoy ne passaient jamais une nuit seuls! Malfoy emmenait ses conquêtes d'une nuit dans sa chambre personnelle de Préfet et Potter leur faisait visiter la salle sur demande, à sa manière! 9 filles sur 10 se vantaient avoir déjà couché avec l'un deux, voire les deux. Et 6 mecs sur 10 laissaient entendre la même chose. Et oui! À Poudlard, quand on est un Dieu du sexe, on l'est des deux côtés! Mais, aux dernière nouvelles, ces deux beaux mâles se distinguaient plus particulièrement dans les relations homosexuelles. Mais leurs partenaires étaient prévenus, et connaissaient la politique des Dieux! « on baise et tu te barres! ». Bien sur, certains et certaines essayaient toujours de leur faire du charme, de les ramener du bon côté en leur offrant stabilité et amour... et c'était toujours la même réponse: « pas intéressé, allez rentre chez toi, j'aimerais bien dormir, histoire de pas ressembler à un fantôme demain! ». et tous les soirs, c'était pareil!

C'est en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle que Draco repéra le groupe de filles de Serdaigle, en train de glousser et de pouffer jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle l'aperçoive et rougisse. Comprenant qu'il était une fois de plus le sujet de la conversation, il s'approcha du groupe et dit, d'une voix sensuelle:

- on parle de moi?

Une blonde aux yeux verts gloussa puis, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait vu, regarda avec un intérêt soudain ses chaussures. Draco, qui avait vu en elle son jeu du matin la fixa et se rapprocha d'elle lentement, plaçant sa main sous le menton de la jeune fille de façon a ce qu'elle lève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux.

- charmante, dit-il, son sourire de prédateur aux lèvres.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil que toutes les filles du groupe se regardaient, l'air excité qu'une de leurs amies se fasse charmer par le grand et beau Draco Malfoy. Mais il n'en avait que faire, cela avait toujours été, et cela le sera toujours. Il fallait savoir jouer avec.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne répondait pas et rougissait de plus en plus, il ajouta dans un murmurre:

- timide?

Elle le regardait de ses yeux ecarquillés, comme si elle ne comprennait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Draco rapprocha alors son visage du sien, sentant de plus en plus le trouble de la jeune fille. Il déposa ses douces lèvres sur celles de la Serdaigle, sans l'embrasser. Il fit passer sa langue lentement sur les lèvres pulpeuses et entre-ouvertes par la surprise de la blonde puis lui donna un baiser, tout en légèreté, de façon à ce qu'elle se demande où était la limite du rêve et de la réalité.

- Tiens Malfoy! tu n'as pas honte de faire mumuse avec une si pure et jolie Serdaigle!

Draco se figea, visiblement enervé d'avoir été interrompu dans son jeu par son pseudo-« rival », monsieur Potter-J'ai-Sauvé-Le-Monde! Rival dont il doutait fortement... il n'y a pas mieux au pieux qu'un Malfoy! il se retourna et lança:

- Tiens, Potter? Pas trop mal à la main droite, j'espère !

Appliquant le geste à la parole, il mima avec soin le mouvement de sa main sur un sexe imaginaire.

Nullement offensé, le Gryffondor sourit et répondit:

- oh, merci de t'inquiéter pour elle, mais elle est en parfaite santé! Demande à leur copine, si tu veux, rajouta-t-il lançant son regard vers le groupe de fille ébahies d'assister à un tel spectacle. Démonstration? J'ai comme une énorme envie de te la foutre dans la gueule!

- Potter, Potter... quand apprendras-tu à ne pas parler de la sorte devant de si « pures et jolies » demoiselles?

Enervé d'avoir été rabaché par Malfoy, il répliqua, piqué au vif:

- je n'ai rien à apprendre de toi, la fouine!

Perplexe, le serpentard leva un sourcil, toujours son air hautain sur le visage, et répondit:

- tu crois vraiment en connaître plus qu'un Malfoy sur le sujet? Laisse-moi rire! Vois-tu, ici on m'appelle le Dieu du sexe! La moitié de Poudlard est passé dans mon lit, Potter! Et je doute que cela soit ton cas...

- ah! tu doutes? C'est bien dommage... eh bien dis-toi que tout Pouffsouffle y est passé, tout Serdaigle également, une large moitié de Serpentard, oui oui Draco, tes potes aussi, et presque tout Gryffondor... bien sur de la 5ème à la 7ème année. Je ne suis pas pathétique au point de les cueillir au berceau...

Malfoy resta sans voix mais afficha son masque froid, pour ne pas laisser transparaitre ses émotions. Alors ce sale fils de pute s'est tapé des serpentards? Des amis à lui, d'apres ses dires. Ces enfoirés s'étaient bien gardés de le lui dire! À tous les coups, Blaise et Théo en ont profité...

- écoute Potter, j'ai pas que ça à foutre, et comme tu vois, tu m'as interrompu. Alors on réglera ça plus tard, en tête à tête, dit-il en se rapprochant d'Harry de sa démarche séductrice. Rien que tout les deux, Potter, d'accord?

Il faisait à présent face à son rival, plantant son regard d'acier dans une mer émeuraude. Le rouge et or, à l'évidence pas inquiet du tout répliqua:

- j'ai pas que ça à foutre, Malfoy! Alors retourne jouer avec la fille que tu as osé laisser en plan, derrière toi et qui est en train de mater ton beau petit cul!

Draco se retourna et envoya un clin d'oeil à la blonde, qui rougissa une fois de plus.

- Mon beau petit cul te remercie Potter, et tu as raison, on m'attend. Mais je peux te garantir qu'on se reverra... beau brun. Il frôla son visage du bout du doigt, provoquant, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde un trouble dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

Harry ne fit cependant aucun mouvement pour empecher le geste de Malfoy et lui envoya un clin d'oeil puis s'éloigna en direction de son cours de sortilège, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. À moins de se tromper lourdement, dans quelques temps, il aurait enfin l'occasion de se faire Malfoy, son plus grand concurrent au poste de Dieu du Sexe! Il allait passer une nuit des plus jouissive et le blond reconnaitra son immense talent en la matière...

C'est donc le visage rayonnant que Harry rejoignit ses amis devant la classe de sortilège. Hermione, le voyant arriver de la sorte, le salua puis dit:

- oh..., je crois comprendre que tu as passé une excellente nuit!

Harry rigola, salua Ron qui tenait Hermione par la hanche et répondit:

- moui, Padma était pas trop mal mais j'ai une nouvelle bien plus intéressante que ça!

- Bon bah vas-y, on va pas attendre qu'il neige des scroutts! Fit Ron, en roulant les yeux.

- Je vais me taper Malfoy! Expliqua Harry, tout sourire

l'espace d'un instant, Hermione semblant hésiter entre rire ou pleurer. Ron, en revanche, resta bouche-bée. Ce fut la brune qui rompit le silence:

- Malfoy? Murmura-t-elle, Malfoy? Tu vas te taper Malfoy? Mais c'est génial Harryyyy!

- Oui je sais! répondit-il, trépignant sur place. Je vais enfin savoir si le mythe est vrai!

Ron n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation. Harry s'en inquiéta. Bien sur, son meilleur ami ne l'avait jamais critiqué sur ses conquêtes, au contraire, il semblait même curieux, au grand dame d'Hermione. Mais le fait que ce soit Malfoy le prochain sur la liste lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il était de notoriété publique que les WEASLEY et les MALFOY se vouaient une guerre sans merci, et de savoir Harry dans les filets du serpentard lui déplaisait fortement.

- euh, Ron, ca va? Demanda Harry.

- Hm? fit Ron, dans ses pensées, oh oui, oui, ça va. Je suis content pour toi mais promets une chose... jures-moi que ca sera toi qui dominera!

Harry éclata de rire et Hermione pouffa.

- ne t'inquiètes pas vieux frère! Un Potter somine toujours. Je te jures que le lendemain, Malfoy sera incapable de s'asseoir!

Un fou rire les emporta tout les trois puis Ron répondit:

- Alors ça me va!

Toute la matinée, Harry ne cessa de penser à Draco. Il échaffaudait tous les plans possibles pour que le blond prenne son pied et qu'il reconnaisse son titre de Dieu du sexe.


	2. Part II

Le choc des Dieux

Auteur: Loufoc'

Disclaimer: malheureusement, ni les personnages ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent! Ils sont à la propriété de notre Ô combien merveilleuse J.K. Rowling! Que Merlin l'a bénisse! Lol

Annonce: comme je l'ai dit dans ma fic « Les lois malfoyennes », je me ressource auprès de ces chers petits OS pour retrouver mon inspiration qui m'a été volée! J'espère que celui vous plaira, c'est mon premier!

Rating: M comme Malfoy! Lool.

Annonce (2): Cette fic présente une relation homosexuelle donc homophobes ou autres, si ca ne vous plait pas, vous savez où se trouve la sortie, sinon abstenez-vous de tout commentaire malveillant. Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas!

Résumé: OS SLASH HPDM! (en 2 parties mais bon... c'est quand même un OS nan?) Que se passe-t-il lorsque les deux Dieux du sexe de tout Poudlard se rencontrent? Un choc des plus électrique et une nuit qui n'en finit plus!

Annonce (3): surprise en fin de chapitre...

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**_R.A.R_**

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! je ne sais pas si vous recevez mes réponses, donc je vous répond ici.

¤_ Serdra_: 1ère review merci, ca fait très plaisir! le lemon sera chaud! (du moins c'est mon objectif... lol)

¤_Keurjani_: la suite est la! j'espère que ca te plaira!

¤_ zaika_: v'la la suite! T'en fais pas, au final, les 2 s'en souviendront... ;)

¤ _goelandrouge_: contente que ca te plaise! (ma fenetre tient encore! ;) )

¤ _ingrid.94_: la suite, elle est la:p

¤ _crystal d'avalon_: j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant!

¤ _virginie malfoy_: j'suis du meme avis que toi... j'ai hésité à faire two-shot ou one-shot... mais j'aime le suspens (meme si je suis pas patiente du tout)! pourvu que le lemon soit aussi comme tu l'aime! ;)

¤ _Sahada_: merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite!

¤ _petite-abeille_: oui oui blonde aux yeux verts mais il n'y a aucun indice à y voir! mdr. Merci de ta reviews!

¤ _Dreydrey_: merci, voilà la suite! (et si tu t'appelle Audrey, t'auras un cadeau! Mdr)

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Le choc des Dieux – Part II

_Toute la matinée, Harry ne cessa de penser à Draco. Il échaffaudait tous les plans possibles pour que le blond prenne son pied et qu'il reconnaisse son titre de Dieu du sexe..._

Lorsque la fin du cour sonna, toute la classe se précipita dans la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Harry s'installa entre Ron et Seamus – Ron étant à côté d'Hermione – et attrapa le plat de pommes de terre. Les discussions allèrent bon train jusqu'à l'arrivé des hiboux, vers le milieu du repas. Harry fut surpris de voir attérir devant lui un hibou grand duc. Le volatile dégageait une certaine noblesse, surprenante pour un oiseau. Harry détacha le morceau de parchemin que lui tendait le hibou puis le déplia, étonné. C'était une écriture fine et penchée qu'il ne connaissait pas, sur laquelle on lisait:

_RDV ce soir, 23h, _

_devant le portrait d'Ulric le Folingue, _

_5ème étage, tour ouest._

_D.M_

Le rouge et or regarda en direction de la table des serpentards et croisa le regard de Malfoy... Un regard teinté de désir. Le blond lui fit un clin d'oeil auquel Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas laisser croire au blond qu'il était à sa disposition. Il s'empressa donc de repondre sur le même morceau de parchemin:

_Mon magnifique corps et moi-même sommes pris ce soir._

_Rdv demain, 7ème étage_

_en face du tableau des trolls_

_23h30_

Avec un sourire qu'il essayait de dissimuler autant qu'il pouvait, Harry renvoya le hibou à son propriétaire et s'amusa à observer la réaction du serpentard. De l'assurance quand il déplia le parchemin, à l'étonnement lorsqu'il le lut, puis à l'agacement une fois le message compris, le blond affichait maintenant une mine franchement énervée et contrariée. Le sourire que le gryffondor essayait de cacher depuis bientôt trois minutes s'étira de tout son long. Après tout, un Potter n'est pas un Pierre-Paul-Jacques-couches-toi-la()! Si Draco le voulait tant que ça, ça sera où, quand et comme Harry le veut!

La pause déjeuner finie, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent au cours de potions, commun avec les serpentards pour le plus grand plaisir du brun. Seule tâche, et pas des moindres, Rogue... enfin, peut-être que si Harry arriverait à l'énerver suffisament, il le mettrait à côté de Malfoy! Moui, c'était un bon plan...

encore quelque peu dans ses pensées, il entra dans la classe, s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione, sortit ses affaires et attendit que Rogue daigne commencer son cours... seulement, le maître des potions ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Potter, vous me semblez bien préocuppé... dit-il, de sa voix mielleuse. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous rappeler ce que nous avons vu lors du cours précédent...

Dans un premier temps, Harry le regarda d'un air furieux, énervé d'avoir été, encore une fois, injustement interrogé. Puis l'idée qu'il avait eu juste avant le cours refit surface. Il décida donc de jouer le jeu et inventa n'importe quoi.

- Euh... une potion capillaire contre les cheveux gras? Répondit-il avec un air innocent.

Tout la rangée gryffondor éclata de rire jusqu'à ce que Rogue leur lance un regard noir auquel il ajouta inutilement:

- Silence... 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor, vous remerciez Potter!

Des grognements s'élevèrent de cette même rangée et des sourires amusés naissaient dans la rangée voisine.

Rogue enchaina:

- pour votre information, mercredi dernier nous avons vu la théorie d'Iphys selon laquelle le contenu d'une potion doit être au moins égale à celle de son antidote. Aujourd'hui, nous allons donc la mettre en pratique. Vous formerez des binômes, un élève fabriquera la potion, l'autre l'antidote. Potter vous vous mettrez aux côtés de Monsieur Malfoy.

Harry jubila, mais s'empressa d'afficher un air enervé lorsque Rogue le regarda. Il traina alors ses affaires jusqu'à la table de Draco et s'assit lourdement sur son tabouret. Il s'assura que le professeur ne le regardait pas puis murmura au serpentard:

- Salut beau blond.

Draco l'observa un moment et répondit:

- C'est O.K pour demain beau brun.

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil. En une minute, Harry avait eu deux occasions de sauter de joie! De savoir que Malfoy avait accepté que ce soit Harry qui décide où et quand ils « s'évalueraient » le mit d'excellente humeur pour tout la journée!

Le cours de potions fut très intéressant, du point du vue de Harry. Malfoy et lui avaient passé les trois-quart du temps à s'effleurer du bout des doigts, faisant mine d'attraper un ingrédient pour leur potion, ou même à faire courir leur mains sur leurs cuisses, et Harry alla même jusqu'à faire tomber ses pierres de granit sur la robe du blond, précisement à l'entrejambes... qu'il s'empressa d'aller chercher, non sans profiter de la situation!

C'est donc pour la 2ème fois consécutive que Harry sortit de son cours affichant un grand sourire, pensant que la nuit de demain serait chaude. Il prit le chemin pour monter à la tour gryffondor seul, Ron et Hermione ayant profiter de leur heure de pose pour aller se balader dans le parc. Ils étaient ensemble depuis le début d'année, autrement dit depuis 7 mois, ce qui permettait à Harry d'aller prendre l'air en prétextant qu'il préférait les laisser seul. Profitant de ces occasions, il partait en chasse d'une proie pour la nuit et revenait toujours avec un « plan-cul », comme il aimait les appeler.

Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa son serpentard préféré, seul. Ce dernier le regardait fixement, et sensuellement, et s'avancait vers lui de sa démarche de séducteur. Notre gryffondor se rendit alors compte à quel point Draco était séduisant et apétissant... il s'arrêta alors, croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur, laissant le blond venir à lui. Celui-ci s'approcha, s'arrêta face à lui et dit d'une voix douce et joyeuse:

- Tu t'es bien amusé au cours de Rogue, dis-moi...

Il passa alors délicatement sa main sur la joue du rouge et or.

- Oui, c'était sympa, et je crois que ça t'a plu, non? Répondit-il, laissant sa main de balader sur les hanches de son rival.

- Moui, j'ai apprécié, mais j'ai horreur d'être laissé pour compte.

Le serpentard se colla franchement à Harry, une main posé sur ses reins, l'autre soutenant le menton du gryffondor et déposa ses lèves sur celles de sa proie. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucun mouvement de recul, il embrassa alors Harry, qui répondait avec plaisir. Leurs langues se mêlaient dans une danse de plus en plus effrénée, jusqu'à ce que Harry remarque que le blond l'entrainait dans une salle de classe vide. Voyant où il voulait en venir, il décida de s'amuser un peu plus...

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry était en boxer, Malfoy détachant sa chemise boutons par boutons et s'appliquait à passer sa langue sur chaque parcelle du corps qu'il découvrait. Les mains de Harry s'étaient réfugiées dans les cheveux soyeux du serpentard, maintenant complétement décoiffé. Ce dernier était encore entièrement habillé bien que son uniforme ne ressemblait plus à grand chose: sa chemise pendait lamentablement sur ses épaules, sa cravate défaite et les boutons de son jean ouverts avaient dû croiser le chemin des mains du gryffondor.

Tout en s'extasiant des frissons que lui procurait Draco, Harry n'oublia pas ses intentions. Lorsque sa chemise fut à terre, Draco se releva et appuya le rouge et or contre un mur, l'embrassa farouchement et plaça une de ses jambes entre celles de son vis-à-vis et fit onduler ses hanches, leurs érections se frottant inlassablement. Entre deux gémissements, Harry inversa la situation, Draco se retrouvant coller au mur. Il fit parcourir sa langue sur le cou du blond, remonta jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il s'appliqua à lécher, suçer, et mordiller. La respiration du serpentard commena à s'accélerer doucement, et Harry poursuivait son chemin sur sa peau, marqua son cou, lécha sa clavicule et entreprit d'enlever sa chemise. Il la détacha donc avec toute la lenteur qu'il était capable, effleurant à peine de ses doigts le torse imberbe de Draco, et lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son nombril, il posa ses lèvres dessus puis passa sa langue tout autour, provoquant des frissons au blond. Continuant son manège, il posa ses mains sur ses fesses, et lui ôta son jean, puis il remonta ses mains lentement sur ses jambes et ses cuisses, sa langue déviant de son nombril pour se retrouver sur son ventre. Draco respirait de plus en plus bruyamment et Harry ne cessait d'effleurer innocemment l'érection (« respectable » pensa Harry) de celui-ci dans ses mouvements. Les mains de Draco s'emmélèrent dans les cheveux du gryffondor, le poussant nonchalamment à continuer son périple un peu plus bas. Harry profita alors de l'occasion:

- Dis donc Malfoy, on avait pas dit rendez-vous demain?

- Tais toi et continues, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Nan j'ai pu envie... par contre, demain est un autre jour, n'est-ce pas? Dit Harry, ajoutant un clin d'oeil à ses paroles.

Il se releva donc, passa brièvement sa main dans ses cheveux et commença à se rhabiller. Draco, stupéfait d'être laisser en plan ainsi, semblait paralysé. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche bien qu'elle soit grande ouverte. Harry eut un sourire et adressa à Malfoy:

- Ferme ta bouche ou je lui donne de quoi s'occuper!

- Potter mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel?

- Ben je me rhabille, et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant à moins que tu ne tiennes à ce que Rusard te chopes dans cet état, répondit-il, lançant un regard à l'erection plus que voyante dissimulée sous le boxer du vert et argent.

- Potter tu vas me le payer...

Harry avait fini de s'habiller et s'appretait à ouvrir la porte. Il sourit à la remarque de Draco et repliqua:

- J'ai hâte de voir ça!

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

SURPRISE! devant mon inspiration débordante du jour, j'ai décidé de faire un 3ème chapitre, avec cette-fois LE vrai lemon. Tout le chapitre y sera consacré! alors ca sera pu un two-shot mais un, euh... three-shot! ca existe pas? bah tant pis, je l'invente!

Alors? content / pas content? le chapitre vous a plu? oui / non? bref, reviews s'il vous plait!

ah! j'allais oublier... :

() _"Pierre-Paul-Jacques-couches-toi-là!" _emprunté au célèbre "Marie, couches-toi là" ... j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour le prénom! lool

allez, bises à ous et n'oubliez pas les reviews:D

bientôt,

LoufoC'!


End file.
